


I put a spell on you

by bea_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Good Nott Family, Halloween Costume, Halloween Costume Contest, Theomione, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_weasley/pseuds/bea_weasley
Summary: They were best friends for so long, and they always wear matching costumes for Halloween... so what’s changing this year?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! And happy birthday to me!
> 
> Since it's my birthday, I decided to write this sweet piece with one of my new OTPs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Muggle Au

****

****

****

****

**__I put a spell on you_ _**

__

__

Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott had been friends since they could remember — their families were neighbours and used to spend a lot of time together, even before the two were born. Magnus and Charlotte Nott had moved to Hogsmeade shortly after they were married, choosing a house in a neighbourhood in the middle of the little town. Thomas and Emily Granger had lived their whole lives in the town and had bought the house next door to the Notts when they married. Charlotte and Emily had gotten pregnant almost at the same time, with Theo being born just a few days earlier than Hermione, something that he always liked to remind her about. 

__

Ever since they could remember, Hogsmeade held a Halloween Costume Contest, and ever since they could walk on their own, Theo and Hermione had always gone in complementary costumes, but they had never won a single contest — not that this put any wrench in their desire to win. Every year, their costumes got even more elaborate, and their parents just laughed at the way their children got so competitive. 

__

“And what are you planning to wear this year, sweetie?” Emily asked her daughter, seeing her getting so worked up over a sketch. Emily was going to miss her daughter when she went off to college, but at least, she still had almost a whole year with her left. 

__

“I’m still not sure… I need to talk with Theo about it, but Aunt Char said that he already bought a costume, but he didn’t say anything to me,” Hermione said, giving some little touches on the sketch that she was drawing. “I have a feeling that this is going to be  _ our  _ year, you know?”

__

“I can’t wait for you two to finally win, I think your dad and Magnus may even use those fireworks they think I don’t know about,” Emily said, winking in Hermione’s direction, which made the brunette laugh. “I’ll leave you to it, just remember that the Notts are coming to dinner tonight.”

__

Hermione just nodded and went back to finishing her drawing. She usually bought her and Theo’s costume in Miss McGonagall’s shop, but this year, she wanted to try something different. Her grandma had taught her how to sew when she was younger, so she thought this year she would sew their costumes herself; she could only hope that Theo would agree with her ideas. 

__

Biting her lip, Hermione lost herself in the movements of her pencil, and she didn’t even see when Theo arrived at her house, watching her in her little world. Theo liked to watch Hermione sketching or when she was just lost in her thoughts; he said that it was when she was at her purest... whatever that meant. 

__

Theo just stayed on the doorframe, watching Hermione finishing the sketch of what probably was going to be their costumes, biting his lip in thought. Unable to stop himself, he walked closer to her and, in a low tone, asked her, “Whatcha doing?” 

__

Startled out of her reverie, Hermione almost threw her sketchbook in the air, but as soon as she heard Theo’s laugh, she glared at him, which made Theo laugh harder. 

__

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Hermione asked, still glaring at him. 

__

“Yeah, pretty much.” Theo laughed and sat down by her side on the couch. “What are you drawing today? Can I see it?” 

__

“It’s not finished yet, so no… you can’t see,” Hermione said, batting his hand away. Hermione was a perfectionist and she never let anyone see her drawings before she was certain that they were exactly the way she wanted them to be. “You’re early, I thought I was going to see you when you came to dinner.” 

__

“My dad was finishing something in the office, and my mum is still at the boutique, so I thought I’d come over,” Theo said, scratching his neck as if he was embarrassed. 

__

“What a way to feel cherished, Theodore,” Hermione deadpanned, which made a smile appear on Theo’s face. “This is the only reason why you decided to come earlier?” 

__

Hermione had known Theo her whole life, so she always knew when something was wrong or when he had done something he thought she didn’t approve of; right now, all the signs that he had done something that he was afraid to tell her were visible to her. 

__

“Out with it, Theo! It’s not like I’m going to bite your head off or something,” Hermione said, throwing a pillow at him, and Theo grabbed it effortlessly. 

__

“You know I’ve been going out with Astoria for some time now, right?” Theo said, looking at the pillow on his lap and missing the way Hermione rolled her eyes at him. 

__

“How can I forget? Astoria certainly doesn’t let me forget, she talks about it every time that we,  _ unfortunately,  _ meet at school.” Hermione couldn’t understand how  _ sweet Theo _ could go out with a  _ mean girl  _ like Astoria. “She and Daphne are  _ so _ different, it surprises me that they’re related.” 

__

Daphne Greengrass was one of Hermione’s best friends and such a sweet person that it didn’t come as a surprise when she started dating the other sweetheart of their class — Harry Potter. Hermione was always happy to go out with them, except when Daphne’s little sister, Astoria, came along; she still couldn’t believe that she and Theo had been going out for almost two months by then. 

__

“Well, I can see the differences, but this isn’t what I wanted to discuss with you,” Theo said, but Hermione was on a roll.

__

“I don’t need to know how you can see the differences, I don’t think I got over the time I saw your tongue down her throat last week,” Hermione said, almost gagging reflexively, which made Theo laugh at her antics. “You think I’m kidding… I wish I was.”

__

“Sometimes, you’re so melodramatic it makes me wonder why we’re friends, you know?” Theo said with a little smile. 

__

“It’s because we’re neighbours and our mums forced us to play together when we were younger.” Hermione smiled at the memories, missing the way Theo was looking at her. 

__

“I forgot about the part where they forced us together, but you’ve been in my life since I can remember,” Theo said, smiling sweetly at Hermione. 

__

“And you remember the first time we wore matching costumes?” Hermione was on a roll now, and Theo was content in just watching her. “I think we were dressed up like peas? Because our mums said that we’re going to be like two peas in a pod.”

__

Hermione and Theo laughed so hard to the point where tears started rolling down their faces. Their mums had chosen their costumes for so long that the first time they had picked their own costumes, they had been so lost that they had needed to ask for help. 

__

“This was a nice walk down memory lane,” Hermione said, wiping her tears away. “Weirdly, it was prompted by you saying something about Astoria, but it was nice nevertheless. And speaking about Astoria… what did you want to tell me?” 

__

Theo knew that he needed to tread through the conversation cautiously; Hermione may have been a petite girl, but he knew that she had a mean fist — he had seen the way she punched a guy who had tried to grab her at a party once. 

__

“Well, you see… she asked me to go with her wearing a couple’s costume this Halloween,” Theo said really fast, not giving time for Hermione to understand. 

__

“What? Theo, I didn’t understand a word you said. Breathe between the words, remember?” Hermione said with a smile, which made Theo smile in return against his will. 

__

“Astoria is planning to dress as Wonder Woman... and she asked me to be her Batman…” Theo trailed off, seeing the look of understanding on Hermione’s face. 

__

“So you’re going to match your costume with her this year? Okay,” Hermione said in a hollow tone, not looking at Theo anymore. 

__

“C’mon, Mi, don’t be like that! We can win the costume contest  _ next _ year!” Theo tried to plead with her, but she didn’t budge. 

__

“Yeah, maybe…” Hermione said, without really meaning it. She knew that next year, she and Theo would be at different colleges and probably wouldn’t even come back to their hometown, so why bother? “I’ll see if my mum needs help in the kitchen.” 

__

Hermione got up from the couch and, sending a small smile in Theo’s direction, she went to the kitchen. Theo flopped back on the couch, feeling as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he didn’t even know why. 

__

Meanwhile, Hermione tried to gather her thoughts and tried to think why the idea of Theo matching his costume with someone else made her heart sour; he was her best friend, but it doesn’t mean that she was entitled to him, right? Was it just because Theo was going with Astoria that made her so frustrated? 

__

“Sweetie? Is everything alright?” Emily asked her daughter, seeing her so flushed, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

__

“What? No, I’m fine! Do you need help? I can help in anything you need,” Hermione said, marching in the direction of the fridge. “You already started the dessert or could I do it?”

__

“No, I didn’t start… feel free to start if you want,” Emily said, looking closer at her daughter. Hermione was staring intently at the contents of the fridge like the vegetables held all the answers in the world. “How about you make a chocolate mousse?” 

__

“You read my mind, I’ll start now.” Hermione didn’t waste time and started gathering the ingredients that she needed. 

__

Emily knew that Hermione only liked to make desserts when she was stressed and needed to think about things; she had an inkling of what was bothering her daughter, but for the time being, she decided to leave Hermione in her own world. She saw Theo was still in their living room, but seeing that her daughter probably wanted some distance between them, Emily didn’t mention anything. 

__

It didn’t take long for Thomas to come home and even less time for Magnus and Charlotte to arrive for dinner; by the time everyone had gathered around the table, Hermione had already let off some steam and was ready to be around Theo again. 

__

“It’s nice having everyone together, right? I’m going to miss this when these two go to college,” Charlotte said, gesturing to Hermione and Theo with her fork. 

__

“Don’t tell me, I think I’m already suffering,” Emily said sadly, but it was ruined by the smile that she was sporting. 

__

“I can’t wait to see what you guys are going to be this year for Halloween. You guys have already decided on your costumes, right?” Magnus asked, looking at the two silent teenagers. 

__

Theo wasn’t going to say anything, but Hermione kicked his shin and glared in his direction as if saying “ _ your father, you explain _ ”, and Theo didn’t have any other option besides answering him. 

__

“Actually, dad… Hermione and I aren’t going to match our costumes this year,” Theo said, staring at the plate in front of him. 

__

“What? Why not?” Thomas asked, seeing the way Hermione was trying not to look at Theo’s face, even if it was just to glare at the boy. 

__

“Theo decided he’s going to be Batman to Astoria’s Wonder Woman,” Hermione answered, stabbing her fish without realizing it. “I think I’ll ask Daphne if I can be part of her costume group this year.”

__

“But I  _ love _ your costumes! It’s one of our best traditions we’ve had ever since you two were born!” Charlotte said, exasperated, trying to change her son’s mind. 

__

“It’s okay, Auntie Char, it’s not a problem,” Hermione said with a small smile, but everyone could tell that it was forced. 

__

“And we’re still going to the Costume Contest together, right? It’s not like something is stopping us,” Theo said, trying to cheer Hermione up. 

__

“Not  _ something,  _ Theo, but rather  _ someone, _ ” Hermione muttered, standing up. “If you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite. I’ll be in my room.”

__

Hermione left the room, and Theo could only stare at his best friend leaving without having dessert — something that she only did when she was upset, and somehow, he knew that it was his fault. He just hoped that he could change Hermione’s mood before Halloween. 

__

Theo tried to talk to Hermione the next day before they went to school, but she dodged him — which was something that she never did — and it left him wondering what he would need to do for her to speak to him again. He could only hope that he could meet her at school. 

__

Hermione wasn’t deliberately dodging Theo’s efforts to reach her, but she just needed some time to come to terms with the fact that he had decided to dress up with another girl for Halloween… It wasn’t like she was being unreasonable, right?

__

“Of course not! Halloween is  _ your _ thing,  _ everyone _ knows that! I’m shocked that Theo accepted it!” Daphne said to her while grabbing her books for her first class. “I’m not surprised that Tori asked, because — no offence — she never liked you.”

__

“I’m not offended, Daph, I know that your sister never liked me,” Hermione said, shrugging, not caring if Astoria liked her or not. 

__

“I still don’t see what Theo saw in Tori, they don’t seem like a couple who make sense, you know?” Daphne continued like she hadn’t been interrupted. “Tori is an enigma to me.”

__

“Talking about me, sis?” came a voice from behind Hermione, making her roll her eyes. “Oh, and you’re here too, Hermione, I didn’t see you.”

__

“Of course not, you never see me,” Hermione muttered under her breath. “Hello, Astoria, how are you this fine morning?

__

“I couldn’t be better! My costume came home today, and I can’t wait to see Theo’s costume,” Astoria said a mile a minute, ignoring the way that Hermione flinched. “He said that his father was helping him pick the best costume, but I didn’t understand that part.”

__

“It’s because Uncle Magnus is a fanboy and is probably helping Theo choose which Batman he wants to be,” Hermione said through gritted teeth. She doesn’t understand why she’s so upset with this. “Which Wonder Woman are you going to dress up as?”

__

“What do you mean? I just picked a costume and that’s the one I’m going to wear it,” Astoria said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. “Oh, hi baby!”

__

“Hey Tori, Daph,” Theo said, acknowledging the sisters. “Mi, can I talk with you?”

__

“I don’t think we have anything to talk about Theodore, I’m late for my class,” Hermione said, without looking at Theo and practically running to her class, missing the hollow look on Theo’s face. 

__

Hermione avoided Theo for the rest of the day, and he didn’t know what he was going to do to get her to talk with him again. Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to discover what she was going to be for Halloween. 

__

“Can I go with your group for Halloween? I promise that I can make my own costume,” Hermione almost begged Daphne, something that she never imagined that she was going to do. 

__

“If we were going as a group, you know that you would always be welcomed,” Daphne replied, looking at the defeated look on Hermione’s face. “But Harry and I decided to go as Jack and Rose from Titanic.”

__

“Oh, you two are going to be adorable! I can’t wait to see you two in costume,” Hermione said, happy for her best friend, even if this put her in a precarious situation. 

__

“Thank you ‘Mione!” Daphne said, smiling widely. “But what about you? What are you going to do?”

__

“Don’t worry Daph, I’m going to think about something.” Hermione was looking at Daphne’s room, hoping to have a bolt of inspiration about her costume, since her plans to be Lancelot and Guinevere went down the drain and all the time that she lost researching and drawing led to nothing. “Maybe I ask my mum if she has any ideas.”

__

Hermione was walking when she stopped by Daphne’s aquarium and seeing the blue fishes inside, it was like an idea had struck her and she knew at that moment what she was going to be for Halloween. She just needed to go to her house and start drawing as soon as possible. 

__

Hermione and Theo never passed so much time without talking to each other as they had during the weeks before Halloween; Theo just knew that Hermione still is going to the party because her mother said to his mother, and she even said that she had changed the costume that she was going to use. 

__

Hermione was missing Theo each day, but she isn’t going to tell him anything; he had made his choice, and she should have supported him, but she was hurt by the fact that he didn’t tell her before about him going with Astoria to the Halloween party. Thinking about it, this was the first time that Theo had made something like that: even when he had dated other girls, they still went with matching costumes, and that’s what hurt her. 

__

“Oh sweetie, aren't you a vision?” Emily said, looking at Hermione descending the stairs. 

__

“You have to say this, you’re my mum,” Hermione mumbled, blushing at her mother’s praise. 

__

“I’m not your mum, and I think that you’re beautiful!” Charlotte said, coming to Hermione’s line of vision. 

__

“Thanks, Auntie Char,” Hermione replied, blushing even more. 

__

“I wished that your father could see you before you went out, but I think that he’s going to have to see you at the party, like everyone else.” Emily started to take pictures of Hermione, smiling like she had a secret that no one else knew it. 

__

“Where’s Dad, by the way?” Hermione asked, straightening her wings — she couldn’t believe that her mum and Auntie Char could have made those wings in just two hours. 

__

After looking at the fishes in Daphne's room, Hermione was instantly reminded of the scene on Romeo + Juliet where Romeo sees Juliet for the first time through the aquarium, and it was at that moment that she decided that she was going to dress up as Juliet. Who knows, she can even meet a Romeo at the party. Her white dress wasn’t so tight like the one that Claire Danes used in the movie, but she was feeling very pretty with it on, and the cross necklace was easy to find after she had decided.

__

“Your dad left with Magnus to get some good seats for the Costume Contest or something like that, I gave up understanding them a long time ago,” Emily said, throwing her hands in the air. “They also gave a ride to Theo.”

__

Hermione tried not to be bitter about that piece of information, but she couldn’t help to feel a little sad. They always go together to the party, but she thought that he was going to meet Astoria there. 

__

“Oh… I see. Are you two ready to go? I would love to get a ride too,” Hermione said, with a forcing smile on her face. 

__

“Let’s go, my precious Juliet,” Charlotte said, hugging Hermione with care to not ruin her costume. “I think tonight is going to be a special night.”

__

Hermione didn’t say anything, just smiled a little less forced, and accompanied her mother and her ‘aunt’ to the car, trying not to let the empty seat next to her make her cry. 

__

She didn’t know why she was so upset with Theo deciding to go with another person to the Halloween party; she had a date two Halloween ago, but she still dressed up with Theo and Cormac didn’t think that this was something that she should have done… didn’t take long for them to break up. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t realize that they had arrived at their destination, but her mother’s voice brought her out of her mental fogginess. 

__

“Why don’t you go ahead, while Char and myself look for a place to park?” Emily said, looking at her daughter through the mirror. 

__

“Sure, I’ll look for Dad and Uncle Magnus,” Hermione said, opening her seatbelt and getting out of the car. She waved for her mother and started to walk towards the stage located at the centre of the square. 

__

Halloween in Hogsmeade was something that everyone took very serious and everyone was anxious for the Costume Contest to begin — everyone but Hermione. She could see that everyone was mingling and having a great time: she could spot Daphne and Harry dressed up as Jack and Rose and they were so gorgeous! She also saw Astoria in her Wonder Woman costume, sulking next to Daphne, but no sign of Theo, which was strange. Theo should be at Astoria’s side now, but Hermione couldn’t see him through the crowd; the moment that she decided that maybe she should look for Theo, just to see him dressed as Batman, the song changed and the theme song of Romeo + Juliet started to play. 

__

_ Pride can stand a thousand trials _

__

_ The strong will never fall _

__

_ But watching stars without you, _

__

_ My soul cried. Heaving heart is full of pain, _

__

_ Oh, oh, the aching _

__

“This is looking like something direct from a movie,” Hermione muttered to herself, seeing that people started to make a connection between her costume and the song. 

__

She was so entertained by this, that she didn’t notice that the crowd was stepping aside and near the stage, stood someone with the same costume that Leonardo di Caprio wore in the movie — the same costume that matches her perfectly. She could see the silver shirt that resembled a warrior costume, and the black pants, looking so much like the one from the movie. And as in a movie, the stranger started to walk towards her and when he came near, she realized who he was. 

__

“Theo?” Hermione asked, almost without breath. She couldn’t believe in her eyes, and she could feel her heart start to beat faster. 

__

“ _ But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun, _ ” Theo said, grabbing her hand and kissing it; he didn’t miss the way that her cheeks reddened prettily. 

__

“What are you doing? I thought you were going to be dressed as Batman, not Romeo!” Hermione didn’t understand what was happening and she hates this feeling. “Why aren’t you answering me?”

__

“Dance with me?” Theo asked and without letting Hermione think about it, he grabbed her by her waist — taking care with her wings — and started moving her around the square. “C’mon Mi, relax! It’s just me.”

__

“Why are you dressed like that, Theo?” Hermione asked, finally relenting and starting to dance. 

__

“We always wear matching costumes Mi, it’s tradition,” Theo said, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away, but she never could, and soon, she was lost in Theo’s green eyes.

__

“Yeah… but you had decided to match your costume with Astoria this year,” Hermione said with a frown, looking down. Theo realizing that maybe would be difficult to have this conversation in the middle of the dance floor, dragged her away to the side of the stage. 

__

“Mi, look at me,” Theo pleaded with a soft voice, making Hermione look him in the eyes. “I know that I screwed things up when I told you about using a Batman costume, but you didn’t need to give me the cold shoulder for the last weeks.”

__

“I was hurt, Theo! We always came to this party together, and in the last Halloween we were going to have before we went to college, you decide to go with another person? That hurt me!” Hermione said, trying to not let her tears fall. 

__

“I’m sorry Hermione, I never wanted to hurt you,” Theo said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. “Please forgive me, sometimes I can be an idiot.”

__

“I don’t need to forgive you… I think I just overreacted,” Hermione mumbled, feeling whole in Theo’s arms. 

__

“I was about to ask you… why did you react so bad at the thought of me coming here with Tori?” Theo asked, confusion written all over his face. 

__

Hermione never stopped to think why she reacted the way she did when Theo said that he was going to go with Astoria, and it was in that moment, hearing the song that was playing and looking at Theo’s shining and hopefully eyes that it stroked her: she likes Theo. Alright, she more than likes — probably loves him — and that’s why she was so hurt by what Theo did; she thought that she was going to pass out, but she decided to be like Juliet at that moment, brave, so that’s why she did what she did: she kissed Theo. 

__

To say that Theo was surprised was a euphemism, but deep down, it was something that he was hoping that was going to happen tonight. He saw that Hermione had pushed him away after he told her about the Batman costume and that’s why he told Astoria that he couldn’t use the Batman costume — that was a talk that he didn’t want to remember; and after nagging her mother to discover Hermione’s costume, he knew what he had to do. 

__

Their kiss was something that looked like it was written in the stars: Hermione and Theo were like two pieces in a puzzle that fitted together and were just waiting to become one. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Theo’s hands were hugging Hermione closer to him, while her hands were at his neck and in his hair; they would probably have stayed glued to each other for a little while if Hermione hadn't pushed him away. 

__

“Oh my God, I can’t believe I did that!” Hermione said, with widened eyes. “One thing is not to like Astoria, another very different is to steal her boyfriend.”

__

“Hermione, what are you saying?” Theo asked, a little dazzled after the best kiss of his life. 

__

“You have a girlfriend Theo! Doesn’t matter that we’re wearing matching costumes, this doesn’t make a difference,” Hermione said, starting to hyperventilate. 

__

“So it’s a good thing that I’m single, right?” Theo said, with a smirk and grabbing Hermione’s waist to bring her closer to him again. 

__

“I’m sorry, what?” Hermione asked, freaking a little. “What did you say?”

__

“I’m said that I’m single. After I told Astoria that I wasn’t coming with her to the party, she ended things with me.” Theo shrugged, seeming like he didn’t have a care in the world. “She also told me that she thought that you may have a crush on me.”

__

“She said what?” Hermione was sounding like a broken record, but she didn’t care much. Theo’s hands on her waist were doing funny things to her insides. 

__

“You don’t have a crush on me? That kiss tells me another story…” Theo said, kissing Hermione’s neck and making the girl stop a moan to escape her mouth. “Are still going to deny it, Mi?”

__

“I wasn’t going to deny anything, but I just came to this conclusion five seconds before I kissed you, so how could Astoria have known?” Hermione said, hugging Theo closer to her and lifting up her chin to give him better access to her neck. 

__

“I don’t know, but I think I’ll need to thank her for opening my eyes for what was right in front of me this whole time.” Theo smiled and kissed Hermione again. They probably would have kissed for the rest of the night if it wasn't for a voice coming from the stage that made them stop kissing to pay attention. 

__

“ _ And now, the moment that everyone was waiting for! The winners of the Costume Contest of this year are… drum rolls please, _ ” the voice said. “ _ Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott as Romeo and Juliet! Come get your prize! _ ”

__

“Oh my God, we won,” Hermione whispered. “THEO, WE WON! WE FINALLY WON!”

__

Hermione smiled and kissing Theo lightly, she started to drag him to the stage, so they could receive their prize; Theo was happy that they finally had won a contest, but he knew that the biggest prize that he could ever win was Hermione’s heart. With that thought in mind, he went willingly with her, happy to celebrate this with her. 

__


End file.
